ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 128 (8th May 1986)
Plot Nick returns to his mum's flat and calls for her, she is not in - she is at the bank. He steals her bingo winnings. Mr. Makepeace, Dot's bank manager, describes the man who cashed four cheques of Dot's. She is in disbelief when the man Mr. Makepeace describes to her matches the description of Nick. There is high police presence in the Square following the recent bank robbery. Den is on edge as the day arrives for his special visitor to visit. Nick almost manages to convince Mary into prostitution. Den and Angie argue when Den refuses to tell her who the special visitor is. Dot is horrified when she gets home and realises her chequebook has, in fact, had cheques ripped out of it. She goes searching for Nick. Angie confides in Pauline. Mary tells Andy about Nick and he is furious. He goes to find Nick and beat him up. Mr. Gill arrives at the café and doubles the protection money he wants from Sue for The Firm. Andy finds Nick and fights him. Lofty has a check-up at the surgery and is relieved to learn all is okay. Dot finds Nick and confronts him over the stolen cheques. He tries to cover his tracks but is unable to. Dot then realises her bingo winnings have gone missing; Nick says either Ethel or Lofty could have stolen it. Angie visits Lou, asking her how her and Albert's relationship managed to work itself out. Lou reassures Angie all will be okay. Kelvin visits Arthur in search of Michelle, but she is out, so he tells him about his new friend, Harry, instead. Michelle eventually returns to the house and Kelvin talks to her about Harry. Michelle asks Kelvin if he is gay but he gets defensive and says he is not. Den confronts Andy in the Square and punches him, causing him to hit his face against the bench. DS Quick makes a snide remark about Andy and tells Den not to waste his time. Mr. Gill returns to The Vic in search of Den. Lofty surprises Michelle with gifts he has bought for her baby. Angie apologises to Kathy for what she has done by a letter. Kathy accepts Angie's apology. Michelle tells Lou that she feels smothered by Lofty. Lou tells Michelle she needs to talk to Lofty about how he makes her feel. Den tries to evict all the customer from The Vic before his special visitor arrives, but he is too slow, and his guest, Trevor, arrives, asking where his room is. Cast Regular cast *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Nick Cotton - John Altman *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Dr. Legg - Leonard Fenton *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Detective Sergeant Quick - Douglas Fielding *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson *Andy O'Brien - Ross Davidson *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Simon Wicks - Nick Berry *Annie Smith - Jenna Alembick, Samantha Crown & Zara Posener (Uncredited) Guest cast *Mr. Gill - Raymond Brody *Mr. Makepeace - John Grillo *Trevor - George Irving Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *Walford Surgery - Consultation room *23A Albert Square - Living room *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Al's Café *Unknown bank office Notes *Last appearance of Nick Cotton until 10th February 1987. *Naima Jeffery (Shreela Ghosh) and Ali Osman (Nejdet Salih) are both credited despite not appearing. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'If I hadn't been witness to his birth, I'd long ago have assumed he came out of another woman's womb.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 19,650,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1986 episodes